Nigel Brightmore
'Nigel Brightmore '''is a former Duel Master and currently an antagonist in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. He battles alongside Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning. Personality Nigel is an expert on the Light Civilization and its creatures. Just like the Light civilization, Nigel is ordered, precise, and highly logical. Nigel is a master strategist, often guiding operations from his war room in the Kaijudo dojo with the help of a surveillance squadron of Stalker Spheres. however. While dueling, Nigel uses his wide knowledge of tactics to alter his dueling strategy to match each opponent. He knows when to fall back and when to press the advantage and also how to prey upon an opponent's weakness. However he was very uncomfortable breaking, the no touching creature rule. He did not approve of Ray befriending creatures, and he does not try to hide it. He did not approve of Ray befriending creatures, and he does not try to hide it. He with rather have the the Choten ruled the world, despite knowing his flaws, then befriending creatures, despite knowing the creatures are not mindless they have intelligence. He refuses to face the fact, that the order of duel Masters have change since the old days. Description As the leader of the council of masters, Nigel guides the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters in their efforts to maintain the Veil to protect Earth from the creature world and from The Choten. The council leader isn't afraid to lead missions in person, His knack for employing different strategies is why he chooses to summon Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning for duels, the wide variety of Ra-vu's attacks works well with Nigel's dueling style. When dueling against Nigel and Ra-vu, you can never be sure what you'll face next only that it will be a perfect counterattack to your assault. Plot He is the first Duel master to battle Ray and win. After seeing Ray, Gabe and Allie befriend Sasha, Nigel becomes upset with them and had a suspicious phone call with an unknown source. Unfortunately, he allied with the Choten by the time Alakshmi Verma, Fingers, and Heller return from the Light Civilization. In ''Kaijudo - The Rising, Part 1, Master Nigel's true intentions are revealed stating that he doesn't want the creatures to appear on Earth and wants to adhere to his code of conduct, even if it mean siding with The Choten. Master Jaha agrees with Master Nigel on this and joins the Choten's side. Later in the next episode, he is betrayed by Master Jaha. Creatures * Argus, Vigilant Seer * Blinder Beetle (multiple) * Kolus, Soulshine Enforcer * Memory Swarm (multiple) * Nimbus Scout (multiple) * Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning (Partner) * Raging Goliant * Razorpine Tree (multiple) * Stalker Sphere (multiple) * Star Lantern (multiple) Quoted or referred to on cards Trivia * He is the fourth Duel Master who broke the rule of not touching a creature. His during the events of episode 10 Nigel caught one of his spy cameras when a rock hit it, though it was probably just a reflex. Category:Character Category:Evil Forces